Sleep
by Dwight4Studly
Summary: Remus comes back home from a long day to the things he loves most. One shot, set in Grimmauld Place. (RxS)


A.N./ Alas, of all the things that I could be doing like starting my research paper or thinking of things that could help better the world, I choose to release this horrible monstrosity out. But I'll spare you the horrible details. All things apply: I do not own anything. And yes, that includes a beta even though I know that I should have one. Also, sorry that this is short; I do have a sweet spot for those of short fluffy particles floating to nowhere in particular. Hmn … Anyway, please review. I do love them so.

**Sleep**

Remus Lupin stumbled into the hallway of Grimmauld Place, the cold draft billowing the robes around him. After forcing the door shut as quietly as possible, he softly moved past the draped picture of Mrs. Black. He didn't want to have to listen to her after the meeting he had just had with a pack of rambunctious Welsh werewolves, not when it was so close to the full. He pushed back the stinging sensation that overcame his temples, remembering one of the pack's main bitches that had been in heat and nearly ripped him away from the group, never to return him to the light of day again. The stench had been horrendous and had caused a massive migraine to start a thrum in his eardrums.

His feet started to drag as he trudged up the stairs, hand clutching the banister for support. It wasn't even past nine and here he was, tired out of his mind. There were some days, today being a perfect example, that he just wanted to stay at home. Some paper work needed to be done and it would have been an excellent day for him to sit down and enjoy his book, but Dumbledore had to have sent the damned command.

He hadn't even remembered the last time he had seen the wise old man. That didn't stop his letters from coming, though. So, that morning he had to get up from the soft, warm comforter to put on his heavy cloak to fight of the bitter January chill. Sirius had tried to pull him back down into bed, but he had narrowly missed and rolled back over to continue his slumber.

_Lucky bastard,_ he though, grumbling to himself. _He probably sat around on his arse all day long, doing absolutely nothing. _

The moment he had finished his thought Remus bit his cheek, cursing himself. All Sirius would have wanted was to spend five minutes wherever Remus had the opportunity to go, and here he was complaining about just a short trip to a werewolf clan. Minus the fact that he had to relocate himself every time that an eligible female walked into the room, he had gathered very important information about Voldemort's intentions and had won the pack to their side.

Yes, thinking about Sirius almost always makes his day seem a bit better. Adding Sirius and the thought of a nice warm bed and hours upon hours of sleep made Remus hold his head higher and caused him to lengthen his strides.

The door hinges creaked loudly when he finally reached their bedchamber. Gritting his teeth at the incessant whine of the rusted grinding metal, he slowly opened the door, slipping into the room. His eyes adjusted to the darkness that settled everywhere and he made his way over to the wardrobe. Passing the bed, with its inviting sheets and its clean pillows, he started to untie his robe. A form in the sheets turned and lifted its head.

Clearing his throat, Sirius groggily considered Remus with his blurry gray eyes. Smiling goofily with sleep, he rested on his side facing toward the tired werewolf. "Took you long enough," he said, patting the spot beside him good-naturedly.

Remus rolled his eyes, shedding the heavy cloth from his shoulders. Next was the tie. It took everything he could not to just collapse into the gracious arms that lay just a few feet away. Throwing everything he could from him, Remus struggled with his last shoe, hoping up and down in only his under garments. Finally discarding the horrid thing, Remus folded the covers over.

Stretching soundly with a huge yawn, Sirius settled back into a comfortable position and gave Remus the best "come hither" look he could come up with. This resulted in the comical face of Sirius squinting his eyes nearly shut, protruding his lips in a sour pout, and lowering his head so that his bangs nearly touched the tip of his nose. Remus laughed, sliding into the sheets.

All of his muscles relaxed instantaneously and he sighed, tilting his head back in utter elation as his eyes fell closed. How lovely it was to slip into such comfort, to feel the fluff of feathers build around him, the weight of Sirius nestled in close to him with one arm draped over his chest and leg hooked over his own.

Fingers ran through his hair, brushing bangs away and stroking behind his ear. Humming with content, Remus tilted his head to the side and watched as Sirius continued to card his fingers through the tawny and silver strands. Their eyes locked and Sirius smiled, leaning in closer. He nuzzled their noses together, stilling his hand in Remus' hair.

"I missed you today," he said softly, pulling away. Remus nodded, reaching up to mirror him by delving his fingers into the black hair. His fingertips stretched far into the tresses, finding cool, damp places. He curled his body towards him, tangling their legs together.

Sirius hissed in air through his teeth, shivering. Remus chuckled, pulling away slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Your feet are freezing," he replied, shivering once again for good measure. Remus smirked mischievously, running the flat of his feet down Sirius' bare claves.

Twitching his nose in mock disgust, Sirius ran the pad of his thumb across Remus' cheeks, caressing the edge of his mouth. His eyes dropped down to his target, letting out a sigh. Remus smiled, leaning in closer. "What is it, Padfoot?" he asked teasingly.

Sirius' eyes flickered up once again to meet his, gray connecting with amber. "Kiss me," he requested, his voice low, almost breathless and out of character. When he had cut Sirius to the very core as he did just now, opening up his very center by using his mere presence, Remus knew that Sirius loved him.

And so he did; once, twice, three times. Small, fluttering kisses landed on Sirius lips. Remus cradled his head, hand wandering to the back of his neck, pushing aside damp ebony locks. He pressed deeper, opening Sirius further. The fresh breathing taste of toothpaste tingled against his tongue. Sirius pressed the muscles against each other, wrestling for dominance. Smiling, Remus pushed his body up as they continued the small struggle. He hovered over him, their chests and stomachs centimeters apart.

Pulling gently away, Remus lingered over him and enjoyed the feel of Sirius' body under him. His chest rose and fell, pressing against him. The knowledge that this was Sirius, living, breathing, near him caused Remus to swallow deep in his throat. He didn't know what he would do if he were to ever lose him again. He would cease to live. The breath in his chest, the very same that pressed their bodies together, would cease completely. No, he thought as he stared down into Sirius' eyes, he would not be able to live without Sirius beside him.

Placing one last kiss to his lips, Remus rolled off, settling into the bed beside him. Sirius kissed his forehead, huddling himself closer. "Sleep well, Moony." It was so soft, Remus could have mistaken it for a declaration of love.

Arms wrapped around him, breathe feathering against his brow as his eyes started to drift lower and everything started to turn into darkness. Deft fingers ran up and down the small of his back and spine. Legs tangled into the most natural pose and everything fell into place with the world. Even though there were many perils out the doors, and even some inside, it didn't seem to matter as sleep took over.


End file.
